


Kiss It Better

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets injured while playing football/soccer and Harry gets really worried. When Louis gets home, Harry takes care of him and distracts him from the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Harry gasped as he watched Louis fall to the ground on the TV and he could almost feel the pain in his own leg. He was sad that he couldn’t be there for Louis right now. He was supposed to protect Louis and Harry wasn’t even around to ease his pain.

All he could do now was wait for Louis to come home; he couldn’t exactly go get him. That was a major downside of being watched 24/7, it made it difficult to be there when your boyfriend needs you. Countless times Louis had cried to him from another country and Harry could do nothing but listen over the phone and offer words of comfort.

This time Harry was only a 15 minute drive away and he was still just as helpless, but at least he would be able to deal with the aftermath a lot quicker. It seemed like hours before Louis got home and by the time he did, Harry was anxiously waiting for him at the entrance to their apartment complex.

“Are you ok Louis? Do you need anything? Here let me carry your duffle bag,” Harry fretted.

Louis laughed a little at how worried Harry was, “Why don’t you just carry me up Styles?”

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Harry scooped him into his arms bridal style and carried him to the elevator, but he was and he let out a little squeal and giggle before pressing his nose into Harry’s neck.

“You’re making this a lot bigger deal than it is Haz; I’m only a little hurt.”

Despite Louis’ protesting, he was happy that Harry cared so much about him and was going so over the top to show it. It wasn’t often that they got time alone, so it was difficult to show how much they really loved each other a lot of the time.

“Shush Louis. I’m going to examine every inch of you and make sure you’re really ok.”

“Harry–”

“No Lou, you’re getting spoiled whether you like it or not.”

Louis grinned up at Harry before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry smiled into the kiss as the elevator doors opened and he walked down the hall. Louis pulled out his key and fumbled with the lock, still in Harry’s arms. When he finally got it open Harry wasted no time bursting through the door and dropping Louis’ duffle bag to the floor before carrying him into the bedroom.

He laid Louis down gently on the bed.

Louis had showered after the match, but had slipped his jersey on again because he knew that Harry liked it. His hair was still slightly damp and fell into his eyes.

“God you look so beautiful like this.”

Harry crawled up to Louis’ head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before littering them all over his jawline. Louis threw his head back as Harry crept to the spot just below his earlobe.

“I…absolutely…hate…seeing you…get…hurt,” Harry said between kisses, now trailing down Louis’ throat. His hands found their way to the bottom of Louis’ jersey and he pulled it off gently before starting to kiss down Louis’ arm, massaging his muscles along the way. He kissed his fingertips lightly.

“Never…going…to let…you…get…hurt…again,” Harry said breathily, sending goose bumps through Louis.

“Harry…” Louis whined. He looked down at the curly head kissing his other arm lovingly and felt his heart swell several sizes larger.

“Shhh, just let me do everything,” Harry said before kissing Louis softly on the lips again. This time he kissed down Louis’ bare chest, spending a little extra time at each nipple. Sucking and nipping affectionately at them and then licking down his happy trail. He kissed Louis’ hipbones before hooking his fingers into Louis’ sweatpants and boxers, pulling them down in one go.

He kissed slowly down the uninjured leg first, and Louis shivered as Harry’s lips brushed over the bottom of his feet. He was still a little ticklish and that was a really sensitive spot. Harry made his way back up Louis’ leg before kissing his inner thigh. Louis who was now half-hard let out another whine.

Harry just grinned up at him fondly before pressing a light kiss to the tip of Louis’ dick. Then he started down the other leg.

“I’m…gonna…kiss…it…all…better…and…make…the…pain…go…away.”

Louis groaned as Harry kissed his other inner thigh.

“Please Harry.”

Harry smirked before kissing up and down the side of his dick several times, and then switching to the other side. Louis couldn’t help bucking his hips up in need of more.

“Lou, I’m doing all the work here, just relax.”

“Then stop teasing Harry.” He groaned when Harry took his tip into his mouth as he talked. Harry swirled his tongue around the head a few times, running over the slit before taking more of him into his mouth. At some point Harry must’ve gotten a bottle of lube, because Louis could hear the cap pop open.

Harry deep throated Louis as he pushed in his first cold finger. Louis gasped loudly at the intrusion, pushing his hips down on Harry’s finger. Harry used his spare hand to keep Louis still as he pushed his finger in and out slowly, still sucking on Louis’ dick.

“Ha–”

Louis didn’t even finish before Harry was pushing another finger in, scissoring them and curling them to find Louis prostate. He knew exactly how to work Louis and get him feeling overloaded. The way he was sucking his dick and fingering him at the same time was almost too much to take.

Harry pushed in a third finger, slowly working in and out of Louis.

“I’m ready Haz, please…”

Harry pulled off Louis with a pop, “I don’t want to hurt you any more than you’ve already been.”

“I’m fine. Please Harry, I need you.”

Harry lubed himself up and pressed another kiss to Louis’ mouth as he pushed into him. His hands ran over Louis’ body appreciating every single inch as their tongues tangled together. Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth at the sensation overload and Harry let one hand continue roaming Louis’ body while the other found its way to Louis’ cock, rubbing him slowly.

Harry slowly rocked into Louis, trying to make the experience as pleasurable as possible. It didn’t take long before he found Louis’ prostate after finding it countless times before. He pushed into that spot over and over as he worked his hand on Louis’ dick. Louis was already close after the blowjob and being fingered.

“Shit Harry,” he groaned and Harry felt Louis tightening around him.

“Come on babe, come for me,” Harry whispered into his throat as he nipped Louis lovingly.

Within seconds Louis was coming over Harry’s hand, completely satisfied. Harry pulled out and started jerking himself over Louis’ chest before coming shortly after. Their come mixed together on Louis chest and Harry made sure to lick it all up before climbing up to kiss Louis again.

“I love you so much Lou.”

 

“I love you too Haz,” Louis said, a smile crossing his face as Harry pulled him into the spooning position, “And my leg doesn’t even hurt anymore!”


End file.
